Tower of Reincarnation
The Tower of Reincarnation was a mysterious tower imbibed with the Darkness. In 2031, it was also the site of when Hell Burnbottom returned to power, the first battle of the Third NoHead War. At the end of the war, the tower was destroyed by the U.S. Government. The tower was located in a desolate area in Canada. It is unknown, though unlikely, that anyone else returned to life within the Tower, at least successfully. The graveyard was placed in an uneven area which resulted in it having high and low burial ranges ranged from wide open to narrow and cramped. There was also a small wooden area filled with yew and other bare trees. Description Located in a desolated, uneven area of land somewhere in Canada, the Tower of Reincarnation was large and rotund and built of stone. History Origins It is unknown how the Tower came to be, but Master Intelligence speculated that it was built by Dark mutants that never received an opportunity to reincarnate anyone within its walls. Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom In 2031, Hell Burnbottom hatched a plot to regain his body and murder his greatest enemies, Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman. The network he devised required three ingredients: bone of the erutul, egg of the woarc, and flesh of the hero. On the night of 22 May, 2031, the S.M.S.B. ate a "surprise supper" on homemade plates. Unbeknownst to Kellerman or anyone else involved in the project, the Lunch Money Bandit had turned the former's plate into a transport to the Tower of Reincarnation. Upon touching the plate, Kellerman was transported to the Tower of Reincarnation, where the Dark Lord was awaiting Lindsay with Whammo Fireball. Fireball proceeded to concoct one of the tower's networks using Kellerman's skin, an erutul's bones, and a woarc's egg. The Dark Lord, restored to physical form, briefly dueled Kellerman, who was assaulted with fire and forced on the defensive. Finally, Kellerman fought back, beginning a vicious sword duel. Suddenly, the ghost of Master Intelligence's mother, Rotta Hecks showed up. She instructed Kellerman to break away from the enemy when she was ready and to grab the plate to return to the MBH, as she would be able to momentarily hold Burnbottom at bay. While the ghost held Burnbottom off, she was able to summon the plate to her and escape from the Tower of Reincarnation. Destruction In April of 2033, the U.S. Government requested that the tower be destroyed in order to conceal the secret of its existence from the public, which the S.M.S.B. volunteered to do. They subsequently led an assault on the Tower of Reincarnation. Reinforcements arrived, but then Hell Burnbottom became aware of the attack and sent reinforcements to aid his forces already there. Troy withdrew a phial and cast down the walls, foul pits and crevices. The Tower of Reincarnation was destroyed along with anyone's chance to initiate rebirth through the Darkness. Behind the scenes According to D. Isaac Thomas, the idea for the Tower of Reincarnation "just popped into his head" while he was in class, prompting him to write it down in his journal. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom Category:Towers Category:Canada